Amor en Namibia
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mycroft se ha tomado la libertad de castigar a Sherlock por los errores cometidos. Lo que parece un destierro será más un encuentro.
1. Bienvenidos a Namibia

**AMOR EN NAMIBIA**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "John 'Tres Continentes' Watson"

 _Beta:_ arcee93. Muchas gracias.

 _País:_ Namibia.

 **Capítulo 1. Bienvenidos a Namibia**

—Al final te desterró de verdad.

—Sí.

—¿No había un sitio más lejos?

—No había billetes. Ya sabes. Huelga de controladores.

 _Welcome to Namibia._

Namibia era un país de África, antigua colonia alemana, muy árido y con salida al mar. Eso era todo lo que Sherlock podía recordar de las clases de geografía. Era un alivio que pudiera contar con John.

En el aeropuerto, apenas tocaron tierra fueron golpeados por un calor al que no estaban acostumbrados. No les dio tiempo a ver más. Un coche con la marca Mycroft llegó hasta ellos. De él, un hombre de piel oscura salió con una cartulina que decía: Mr Holmes & Mr Watson. Claramente la protección de la reina y de Scotland Yard había llegado hasta Namibia.

En el coche, mientras otro hombre de características similares conducía, el que había salido fuera les contaba el entramado. Estarían en Namibia cinco días y cinco noches a petición de Mycroft Holmes. No era un caso y no eran vacaciones. Era un exilio programado para apartar a Sherlock de Londres hasta que Moriarty fuera localizado y capturado. John Watson, por defecto, consiguió un puente largo como guardián de su amigo, aunque no por petición propia.

El camino se hizo largo. Si bien Sherlock y John no eran pareja ni se habían dicho nada parecido, el hecho de no poder ni siquiera rozarse porque podían acabar con sus huesos en la cárcel hacía que valoraran esas pequeñas cosas que antes obviaban. Una mirada cruzada, una sonrisa... Sólo tensión y mentira en ese coche.

El paisaje urbano no se parecía a su hogar, pero no podían negar que fuese hermoso a su manera. Aunque más allá del hormigón les esperaba la verdadera imagen de la belleza.

Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la naturaleza cubría el suelo de arena y sol, dejando espacio a una vegetación que, seguro, se había adaptado mejor que ellos. Un hotel se encontraba oculto de la vista pero estratégicamente situado para el disfrute visual de las ventanas turísticas.

El coche aparcó en la puerta y el mismo hombre de antes les ayudó con las maletas. El conductor no se bajó. Quizá no se fiaba, quizá simplemente no quiso.

Una vez dentro, otro hombre, esta vez más robusto y cano, les recibió.

—Habitación 20 y 21. Disfruten de la estancia —su sonrisa era socarrona y con síntomas de ocultar algo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

En la entrada de las habitaciones, Sherlock y John se lanzaron una mirada de soslayo. Si alguien hubiera sugerido amor en ella, la negación habría sido inmediata. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Las habitaciones, calcadas, estaban decoradas con temas locales, desde alfombras a máscaras y una cama doble a juego que se veía demasiado grande.

El cerrar de las puertas resonó en los oídos de ambos. Cuando John fue enviado con Sherlock al destierro nunca pensó que el lugar sería tan inhóspito y desolado, al menos socialmente hablando.

— _¿Sherlock, estás ahí? —_ _ **JW**_

— _Siempr..., que diga, sí —_ _ **SH**_

— _Duerme, anda. Mañana será otro día —_ _ **JW**_

— _Paso —_ _ **SH**_


	2. Coacción-reacción

**Capítulo 2. Coacción-reacción**

El día amaneció con un mensaje de texto:

 _Hoy tenéis tour. Comportaos —_ _ **MH**_

Si las paredes hubieran sido más finas, seguro que los suspiros se habrían escuchado mutuamente.

John llevaba despierto desde hacía una hora. Extrañaba la cama, el ambiente, a Sherlock y sus jaleos mañaneros... Sherlock, en cambio, se despertó con el sonido del teléfono, miró el mensaje y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aburrido como estaba en aquella habitación.

Temiendo que les llamaran la atención, John le escribió directamente.

— _¿Por tour quiere decir safari? —_ _ **JW**_

— _Él sabrá —_ _ **SH**_

— _Habrá que salir —_ _ **JW**_

La puerta de Sherlock se debió escuchar en todo el recinto de lo fuerte que la abrió. John aún no se había ni duchado, mucho menos quitado el pijama, así que aceleró el ritmo y abrió la maleta a toda prisa, tanto que tiró toda la ropa por el suelo. De ahí la pasó en bloque a la cama y se metió en la ducha porque, sabía, las protestas de Sherlock serían más duraderas que las de la limpieza del hotel.

John salió medio mojado y chocando con cada esquina. Abrió la puerta y el susto le secó el pelo.

—¡Jesús, Sherlock! Puedes esperar en recepción, que no muerden.

—No me fío.

Sherlock se acercó a John tocándole la cara con la nariz, a lo que éste se apartó disimulado.

—Sherlock, no quiero acabar en la cárcel.

—No quiero sexo ni nada, John, sólo poder acercarme a mi _blogger_.

John sonrió visiblemente y dejó que Sherlock le "olisqueara" como el perro de Baskerville. No sabía si era más violenta esa acción o que no dejaran hacerla.

Una sombra giró la columna y, de pronto, un metro los separaba, rectos como pilares.

—El desayuno está preparado —dijo el conserje de la noche anterior—. Cuando acaben, un _buggy_ les espera en la parte de atrás en una hora. Sean puntuales.

El hombre desapareció por donde vino y el estómago de John acabó con el momento.

—Cosas de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Te lo cambio por la tuya si quieres.

—No creo que salgamos ganando ninguno.

Sherlock y John fuero a desayunar sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Cuando llegaron al comedor después de perderse dos veces, se sorprendieron gratamente al ver la comida.

 _Muesli_ , bollos de pan de cereales, embutido, té, café... No esperaban algo tan europeo.

Sherlock sacó su teléfono y buscó rápidamente:

Namibia. Información.

Cargando...

Namibia es un país de África con un pasado colonial alemán (...) Entre su comida exenta de químicos, podemos encontrar desde carne de antílope hasta salchichas tradicionales alemanas.

—Eso lo explica todo —murmuró John acercándose a un mostrador del bufé libre. Sherlock guardó el teléfono y le siguió. Quería probar la comida como experimento, no es que tuviera hambre ni nada, claro.

Tomaron un poco de cada cosa, un té para Sherlock y un café para John, que degustó ansioso.

—Va a subirte la tensión.

—Como el té.

—Es desteinado.

—Calla.

Sherlock se sentó en una mesa que dejaba ver toda la ventana panorámica. Las vistas eran hermosas: la sabana se extendía kilómetros a la redonda para acabar en un desierto dorado cubierto de dunas.

John se sentó frente a él. En sus ojos veía reflejada la emoción de una tierra por descubrir, una paz que no había visto en Sherlock desde el último caso. Parpadeó disimulado y desvió la vista hacia la ventana mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca. No podían verle mirando así a Sherlock. Al menos no allí o acabaría preso. Y no había escuchado nada bueno de esas cárceles.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido. La tranquilidad había durado demasiado para ser real. Sherlock ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando un hombre con uniforme llegó a la mesa. Él lo intuyó. Él lo intuía todo menos lo que John quería que intuyese.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

—En el recibidor.


	3. Semicambio de planes

**Capítulo 3. Semicambio de planes**

John confirmó sus sospechas. Ese tour tendría que esperar y su amigo tenía un sexto sentido. Lástima no poder emocionarse en público al respecto allí mismo.

La desilusión de Sherlock fue aún mayor cuando no pudo seguir con la investigación por una causa irrefutable incluso para él, y no era su hermano. Moriarty había vuelto.

Un mensaje llegó al teléfono de John avisándoles del hecho. Tenían que irse de allí y tenían que hacer de inmediato. Algo había salido mal. Algo que Mycroft no admitiría y mucho menos delante de su hermano.

Sherlock hizo ademán de rabieta formal ante ese acto, pero John lo paró tomándole del brazo y dándole esa mirada que dice "no es el momento", provocando una incomodidad a la que no estaban acostumbrados. En Londres les incitaban a salir, no les juzgaban como si quisieran quemarlos en la hoguera.

John les explicó que eran requeridos en Londres por un asunto nacional y que llevarían su caso en la distancia, algo que no gustó mucho al jefe de policía presente en la sala ni al forense al cargo. Sin embargo, al ser asuntos reales, no pudieron más que ceder ante su marcha con una cara de indignación estándar.

Mycroft llamó a John para saber cómo iba la marcha y éste notó la irritabilidad de su voz al ver que aún no habían ni siquiera salido del hotel. No podía disimular el peligro que corrían. Les hostigó entonces para que tomasen sus cosas y subieran a una furgoneta que les llevaría al aeropuerto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. John tomó la iniciativa y tiró de Sherlock mientras lo metía todo de mala manera en la maleta y salió corriendo de la mano.

Una vez fuera, vieron llegar una furgoneta negra que bien pudiera haber sido una banda de secuestradores. Parecía que Mycroft no había hecho bien las cuentas al mandarlos tan lejos de la corona y querer enfrentarse sólo al único crimina consultor. John sacó el arma y abrió la puerta corredera apuntando a quien hubiera dentro. Sólo encontró guardias de Mycroft, o así se presentaron, y partieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, les esperaba un avión privado con más guardias a sus pies. John no soltó el arma hasta que estuvo dentro y Sherlock se pasó todo el viaje en silencio, antes y después de montar. Nada más despegar del aeropuerto con poco tránsito, las nubes ennegrecieron presagiando lo peor. John se comenzó entonces a sentir culpable por haberse ido y Sherlock, bueno, él seguía callado mirando por la ventana sin mirar a ningún lado.

No fue hasta que llegaron al salón de Baker Street muchas horas más tarde, después de taxi y atasco incluidos, que pudieron cerrar los ojos sentados en las butacas. Con las maletas tiradas en una esquina y los zapatos en otra, Sherlock y John respiraban tranquilos.

—Lo hubieras resuelto.

—Tú me hubieras ayudado.

—Nos hubieran descubierto.

—No empieces.

John quería haber disfrutado de ese paisaje con Sherlock y haberse olvidado de Moriarty por al menos una semana pero, de todas formas, allí no podría haber dado ni un paso hacia Sherlock sin levantar sospechas que no acabaran en prisión y en Londres, eso sí, era libre de actuar como quisiera.

Sherlock, por su lado, no podía procesar un caso sin resolver. Su cabeza era demasiado estricta para dejarlo ir y no paraba de torturarse con la muerte de un inocente que no resolvió.

Ambos estaban muy cansados y tenían fantasmas que dejar ir, pero ninguno lo admitiría porque la cabezonería en el 221B brillaba por su presencia. Aun con todo, John decidió irse a dormir o, al menos, a la cama, a ver si el estar tumbado le ayudaba a llamar al sueño y a calmar su alma. Mycroft les avisaría cuando tuvieran que huir, enfrentarse a Moriarty o salvar el mundo.

Sherlock seguía en el sillón, mirando a la nada, con las manos en posición de rezo bajo la barbilla y la mente a toda máquina. John no quería invadir su palacio, pero lo hizo por impulso.

—No quiero dormir solo —las palabras escaparon al filtro protector de John, llevándose la mano a los labios.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo se levantó, caminó hacia John, le apartó la mano que cubría su boca y la besó, para después hacer lo mismo con la comisura, tan suave, que hizo trasladar a John a un estado de excitación sexual que no había previsto, tornando en torpeza y apartando a Sherlock de forma poco amable.

—Lo siento, fueron muchas emociones hoy —Sherlock asintió en lo que parecía comprensión ante un John abatido por la situación. Le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y después, sencillamente, se fue camino a su habitación sin volver la vista atrás, abrió la puerta y se paró mirando al suelo.

—Ven cuando quieras —entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta. John miró hacia ella y tenía deseos de ir, pero no lo hizo. Volvió al sillón y escribió un mensaje en su teléfono.

 _Acaricio tus rizos_ _—_ _ **JW**_

A los pocos segundos el brazo del sofá vibró.

 _Me dejo acariciar_ _—_ _ **SH**_

John no tardó en responder, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una postura más cómoda, desabrochándose la hebilla del pantalón.

 _Deslizo mi mano por dentro de tu camisa —_ _ **JW**_

Suspiros de placer de no sólo una garganta circulaban por el pasillo de Baker Street. Tenían que matar el tiempo hasta que Moriarty decidiera ir a por ellos después de abatir a la guardia de Mycroft. ¿Qué plan podía ser mejor?


End file.
